No way
by Children Have a Dream
Summary: Alex Miller, your normal avarage Australian girl, JOnas concert, what could go wrong...Hmmm Are Joe and Nick falling to fast? Written by Children Have a Dream And JamesandCaitlinKirk34
1. Chapter 1

**No Way!**

Chp 1

"Sophie?" I yelled over the thousand of fans screams, in Sydney.

"Yes", she answered.

" I have someone that wants to speak to you." I said , locking eyes with Nick. Oh yeah Nick f***ing Jonas.

"Sophie? Yeah hello. It's Nick Jonas"

Joe came up behind him and grabbed the phone.

" And Joe." He said, I laughed and gae Nick back my phone.

"Yes she is a wonderful friend," Nick looking back up at me.

"kay, look I have to go, okay nice talking to you, bye." Nick gave me my mobile back, but before winkig at me.

BB good was being played right nw. I have front row seats SWEET! As Joe said " I wanna kiss you." I swear to god he looked right at me. I got butterflies in my stomach.

" We'll be happy as can be." We all sag along. Vido girl started as I got a text.

"OMFG, you seriously gotNick to speak to me. xoxo Sophie" real gossip girl. I had o reply.

"Yeah I did" and sent it jus asNick was singing on the drums.

"The video Girl syndrom."

My phone vibrated.

" Your only 15."

"Okay, so unfortuanetly Demi couldn't come to Australia," Nick said "so we're gonna pick one of you."

Joe started but cut off by fan girl screams. " have to sing This is me." Every and I mean every hand in the audience went for me. And out of all ironic things to happen Kevin just had to walk up the middle looking at all the screaming fans. I tried to cover my face, because I was just two rows-of people that is-behind the stage. When I felt a firm grasp on my hand. I looked up and saw Kevin smile down at me. I was pulled through the crowd of angry looking girls and pulled up on stage. I was blinded by the light. How do they cope?

"So, this is the lucky person to sing with us. What's your name?" Kevin asked,handing me a mic. Before I could answer, someone else did.

"Alex Miller" said both Nick and Joe.

"Okay." Kevin said. "so where are you from Al?"

"Uh I'm from Perth." I said. And I heard a few yells in the background. "Fom here, not Scotland." I said and someone "oohed" me. I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah"

"Oh right"

The music started and I started to sing

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Along with screaming fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alex Miller!"

"WOOHOO!"

I gave my mic back to Kevin and I was escorted back to my place. My heart was pounding, and then "Hello Beautiful"started. Ugh, they were lifted up on pedestools, hey recite the whole concert. They were doing the Burning up Tour again just for Australia, and I have the DVD. Burning up 2010, and then Joe started his solo and looked strcight at me.

"If I couldn't see those eyes!"  
"thankyou"

I smiled and he smiled back . After about a 5 min. break they were back on with "pushing me away"

Joe was condcting, haha, everyone clapped along.

After an hour, the show was finished and evryone was going home, well with a bit of pushing. I was walking back to my hotel, that I was staying at with my parents when I heard my name being called. I turned aroung and OMFG it was Nick running up to me with my…jacket.

"OMG were'd you find it?" I asked as he came up to me and handed it to me our hands touched for a moment and I flushed.

" The cleaners found it while cleaning up," Nick said,awkward silence followed but Nick chose to brake.

"You've got a great voice." He said.

I looked up into his brown eyes.

"Thanks, yeah I took lessons when I was 10."

"Really, you were amazing." He said, I flushed and had to bte my lip to keep fom screaming.

"Hey Nick we have to….oh hi." I heard Joe say as he walked over to where me and Nick were standing.

"I'm Joe." He said holding out his hand.

"I know." I said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"Right, and you're Alex Miller." Those butterflies stormed up again when I looked Joe in the eyes.

"Yeah." I saw Nick give Joe that death glare of his- although I didn't know why?

"Well I have to go because my mum will worry and then…well you know." I said, backing away, but was surprised when Nick leaned forward and gave me a hug. OMG OMG OMG I was thinking over and over again. He let go and then Joe hugged me. When he let go I was standing there with a bright pink face (I suppose).

"Well you have just known me and…well I've kinda known you guys for about three years." I said.

"YO JOE AND NICK, WE GOTTA GO!" I heard big Rob yell.

" Well nice meeting you Alex." Joe said , shaking my hand, before running to leave.

"Yeah." Nick said, shaking my hand to but leaving something in my hand before leaving.

"yea." I whispered, I looked down at the piece of paper. It was holycrap! HIS PHONE NUMBER!


	2. Visiting Nick Jonas

Chp 2

When I woke up, I had that feeling in my stomach that something was gonna be…okay.

I went downstaires to get some crunchie nut. I had poured the milk when my mum called me.

"Alex! Get in here quick your boys are on tele.! I ran into the lounge with my breakfast, about to argue when the news started.

"Last night was one of the most sold out concerts, of all time since the Beatley hit Australia." The news reporter said "Last night the Jonas Brothers made it to Sydney and by the looks of things, made a new friend." They showed clips of me singing on stage. "And paperrazzi caught the two after the concert." They played a video from about 500 meters away. I nearly chocked on my cereal.

"Holy crap!" I spat out after I swallowed my food.

"Alex!" my mum exclaimed.

"Sorry." I got up, ran to the kitchen, up the staires, flung my PJs off, threw on some clothes. I ran down the staires, shoved my phone in my pocket, ran into the lounge and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"Sophie's" I said.

"It's eight thirty." She called.

"Oh well." I was out the door. I was wearing the same jeans I did last night, I still had Nick's phone number, and got out my phone. I typed in the number and prayed.

"Hello, this is Nick Jonas' phone, this is Joe speaking." Holy moly!  
"Uh, well it's uh Alex Miller." I said, my hands were starting to sweat.

"Oh Alex, hey, what's up?" Joe asked.

"Well, uh where are you guys?" I asked, stupid question.

"Well, we're, staying in Brisbane for a few days."  
"Okay, cool where?"  
"The Hyatt."  
"Okay, cool, tell anyone, I don't care, I am coming over." I said, starting to walk again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Have you seen the news lately?" I said before hanging up on him.

About 20 mins. Later, I arrived at the Hyatt. I walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how my I help you sweety?" the concierge asked.

"Uh, do you know what room the Jonas Brothers are staying in?" I asked, feeling silly.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't give you that information."  
"It's okay Helen. I asked her to come." I heard Joe say. I turned around and saw Joe, leaning against the wall near the lifts. I got those butterflies again, strange.

"Okay." Helen said, I walked over to where Joe was. He pushed himself off the wall.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Uh well I wanted to talk to Nick." I said.

I saw a quick flash of anger. It was so fast that I thought I only imagined it. He breathed in through his teeth.

"Okey…lets go see ." he said as he pushed the lift button and I laughed.

We walked through the door to the suite and it was HUGE!

"Holy, wow, I've stayed in big rooms but this is huge!" I lost words.

"Haha, oh yeah." Joe said, walkin through the door. "Come on." He turned back toward me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through the door.

"Nicks through here." Joe said, holy god he's holding my hand. We walked through doubble doors and we found Nick on his phone.

"Stay here," Joe whispered to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Alex rang?" Nick said, getting up and standing infront of Joe. He didn't happen to see me standing next to the door.

"Nick, she's standing at the door," Joe said. Nick turned, and saw me, all the tension left his body and he relaxed.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi." I waved and smiled awkwardly.

Joe apparently feeling the tension between him and his brother, who was giving him the death glare, breathed in between his teeth, again.

"Okay, well, I'll be going." He said, started towards the door, but not before giving my hand a squeeze. He left and shut the doors behind him.

"So," He said flopping back on the couch. "Wacha doing here?" I came forward from the door.

"Have you seen the news?" I said, sitting down on the couch infront of him.

"No why?" oh god.

"Ugh, you're such a boy." I muttered, I swear i heard him laugh. I looked at my watch, they'd be replying, the news I turned on the TV and got channel ten news.

"And going back to the top news this morning, Jonas Brothers come and hit Australia."

Nick looked at me.

"Wait." I said holding one finger up at him.

"And Nick seems to have made a new friend." They brought up a picture of me. "Alex Miller, a 15 year old girl from Perth, got the Lifetime chance to sing." I turned the T.V. off and turned to Nick.

"So?" he asked.

"So," I exclaimed, standing up, and I started pacing the room. "They think I'm your girlfriend! I mean yeah but I wanna be normal and I'm not your not normal, but I mean you have paparazzi and you can't go down to the shops to buy food without being followed, and I mean I've always liked Joe, not saying I don't like and…" and while I was ranting, I didn't notice Nick getting up, he stood infront of me. He placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Alex breath," he said. I took a deep breath and held it. "Now let it out" I let it out with a smile.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked, I looked into his deep brown eyes. I nodded. He moved his hands, so that they were on my shoulders. I sighed.

"I just…how do you cope?" I asked Nick, as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the couch.

So for the rest of the day I hung out with the one and only Nicholas Jerry Jonas. We talked about how they managed with the paparazzi. We watched two movies "Cloudy with a chance on Meatballs" (classic) and New moon. We laughed and shared stories. He said he liked that I wasn't treating him like a popstar but just as Nick. I said that I was happy that he would hang out with a normal Aussie girl. I had fallen asleep, when I woke up again it was 5:30pm.

"SH!T!" I exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. I found no one in the room, when I heard yelling from the other room.

"I saw her first!" I heard Nick yell, the door was opened just a crack.

"Oh , so talking on her phone to her best friend counts?" I saw Joe yell, standing over Nick. Who were they talking about? (It's true, I'm guite dumb, in some occasions.)

"Yes, it does, and not telling…" but Nick was cut off by their mum. She walked in between the two boys.

"Hey, hey! Lets calm down, Alex has the right to choose." When I heard my name, I found this was every girls dream (well almost everyone)

"And besides, you've only known her for what? Two days and…" Kevin, who was sitting in an armchair, checked his watch,"twelve hours."

" I make her laugh" nick said, ignoring Kevin.

"I make her grin." Joe said with a smug look on his face. And I found that Nick was about to strike Joe. I opened the door.

"Stop!" I yelled, everyone stopped and turned towards me. "If I'm the reason you guys have a fight, I might aswell leave." I said, before running out the room. I reached the end of the corridor, when I felt someone grab my arm, and felt lips touch mine. I was mentally swearing…A LOT. I kissed him back, I ran my hands, up shoulders, I placed them on either side of a face, then ran them through…soft, straight hair. I broke free of the kiss, I saw Joe breathing hard, he placed his forehead against mine.

"Okay, I can tick that off the list of things I thought I never got to do." I said, biting my lip. Joe laughed.

"What number was 'kissng Joe Jonas'?" Joe asked.

"Uh, numer one." I said, as I felt him move his arms around mywaist.

"Whats number 2?" Joe asked.

"Uh…kissing Nick." I said, I said, I pulled back and saw him clench his jaw. "Look I gotta go, but I did write my phone and address down." I said, pulling out of his grasp. I kissed him on the cheek, and stepped into the elevator that I pressed for, while kissing.

"Bye." I waved, he waved back, when the doors closed.

"OMG I kissed Joe Jonas!" I shouted. I was doing a little dance when the doors opened. "Hi." I said tot the people standing outside the doors and then ran to the doors. I got outside and saw a whole lot of paparazzi. I started walking down the street when I heard everyone shout "NICK!" I turned around, saw Nick moving his way through the crowd, to get to…me.

"Alex!" he shouted, he finally made it through, he strode right up to me and put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. I heard a lot of "awws" and photos being taken. I kissed him back, hard. We broke apart, I grinned my best Demi Lovato grin, and I ran off home, laughing, with joy.


	3. OMG i kissed Joe JONAS!

Chp 3

When I got home, my mum (and dad) started shouting at me, saying that they rang Sophie's mum and she told her I wasn't there. I told them my day, but they didn't believe me. Until dinner.

"in other news tonight, Nick Jonas was caught kissing Alex Miller, is this a start of something new?" my dad turned it off after that.

"Oh, so, how about I just leave, bye!" I said and tried to leave but my brother stopped me.

"Alex," my brother said,crossing his arms.

"Oh don't do the big brother- I'm gonna beat the crap out of your boyfriend." At the end I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"He's your what?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, anyway, it's not that big of a deal, no one even watches the news." I walked over to the front door. I opened the door and was blinded by camera flashes.

"Alex…" I heard my name and a whole lot of questions. I shut the door and put my back against it. "Okay, it's that big of a deal." I said walking over and I sat on the couch. Then my Iphone rang, I picked it up and answered.

"Yellow?"

"OMFG! You're on the news!" Sophie yelled.

"Kissing Nick Jonas!"  
"I know, oh yeah, by the way, Joe kissed me aswell." I said, I had two very different responses a "WHAT!" from my dad and brother and a hyperventolating "OMG!" from my bestfriend.

"Holy crap! I'm coming over." She said.

"Yeah, you might have a problem there." I said, scratching my neck, and walking over to the window and looked outside, there were about four cars. Channel ten,nine and…ABC WTF?

"Why?" she asked.

"Ugh, nevermind. Come through the back gate."  
"Okay, see ya in ten min."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." We hung up.

About ten min. later, I saw Sophie come through the back door.

"Oh my god, it's so bloody madoutthere." Sophie said.

"You have no idea." I said, huggigher. Whenwe let go, my dad had gone outside to help mum. We had gone up to my room. She sat me on my bed nd put her hands on her hips. With a sly smile she handed me my phone.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"RingNick, hecould, you know, sort out this mess AND meetme." Sophie said, I just stared at her wideyed.

"Here? No, no, no. he can't comehere ook amyroo!"I said, standing up. Y room was filled with posters, I had a huge one on my door of the boys, with a love heart around Joe.

"I don't care, ring, speaker." She said, grabbing the piece of paper (I had pinned up on my pinboard) with Nick's number on it.

"I can't…"  
"You CAN. Ring!"

"Ok." I dialed in the number.

"Alex?" Nick asked, as soon he answered the phone.

"Y-yeah." My heart skipped a beat."I'm.."I heard cough in the background. "Ugh, I mean me and Joe, are coming with big Rob to clear off the paparazzi." Nick said, I heard some rushling, while that happened I put it on speaker. Sophie and I sat on my bed. I sat cross-legged.

"Hey beautiful." I heard Joe say.

Sophie had huge eyes.

"Ahem hey." I said, getting butterflies like whenever I looked or heard Joe.

"We're on our way." Joe said.

"huh, come through my window." I said.

"Why?" both Nick and Joe asked.

"Because, my mum and dad are home and I really don't want them to see you." I said, Sophie was practically in hystarics.

"Okay." He said, and hung up.

"Oh…my…..GOD! JONAS, they're coming here, in your bedroom!" she said standing up.

"Yes and you have to leave." I said standing up aswell.

"Why?"  
"Because,now go." I said, starting to push her towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, eep!" tell me EVERYthing at school." She said, opening the door.

"OK, ok, ok, bye don't tell anyone. For example: brother or father."  
"Ok bye." I shut the door after her. I sat on my bed for about five minutes after Sophie left. When I heard knocking, my heart rate went up. If Ratchet were real he'd have a spark attack, wait no Prowl! I walked over to my balconey and saw Joe. I opened the door.

"Where's Nick?" I asked.

"Oh, he had to help big Rob." Joe said, coming in.

"Oh, ok." Trying to hide the dissapointment from my voice.

"So, this is your room." He said looking around, he saw the keyboard. He walked over to it.

"You play?" he asked. I walked to where he was standing infront of him.

"Yeah, just a little." I said, I found him looking into my eyes, he moved around the keyboard and placed a hand on my cheek, I sighed.

"You know there's six years between you guys." I jumped back when I heard my brothers voice. I turned around, to find him leaning against the frame of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"I asked. I saw my brother glare at Joe.

" I heard you talking to someone so I came in to check on you." He said.

"Matt, I am not ten anymore, I can look after myself."  
"I know that, six years kid, you'd better go with Nick," my brother said, I saw Joe clanch his jaw.

"Get out, get out! And if you tell either mum or dad I'll kill you!" I said. Matt just smiled but nodded.

"Okay, promise. Bye." He said as he left my room and shut the door. I turned back to Joe.

"I'm sorry, my brother can be such an ass sometimes." Joe sat on my bed and sighed.

"But he's right," he said. I sat next to him. "About what?"

"I'm too old for you."  
I snorted. "Ha, your never to old, I've always loved you and even s creepy as it sounds it's true." I said, strocking his hair. He turned around,to face me, then kissed me hard. I kissed him back. Little did I know ,okay and Joe, that Nick had been watching the whole thing.


	4. Almost caught

Chp 4

I woke up the next morning at 6:30, but I felt an arm around my waist…holy sh!t. I sat up with a start then I heard an "ow." I crawled over to the side of my bed and found Joe on the floor, I layed on my stomach and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Joe asked, sitting up on the floor.

"Oh, nothing, just you." I whispered. Joe stood up and stood infront of me.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, whispering, leaning down.

"Oh yeah." I said, turning so I was on my back. Joe leaned down and kissed me on my lips. When we pulled apart he lay down next to me. I sighed. Joe looked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, I shook my but wasn't having any of it, he climbed on top of me, leaning on his arms. "Tell me," he insisted, I groaned.

"No," he gave me a look. I sighed, " I have to got to school in." I looked at my alarm clock. 7:30. "Half an hour." I said, joe got off the bed, I rolled over and then sat up. He held out his hand, I grabbedit and he pulled me off the bed.(we're still in clothes)

"Just don't go." Joe said.

" I can't just not go, you've finished, but I'm still in year 9." I said, moving to my closet to get clothes out. I put them on my bed. "Okay,and you," I said pointing at Joe "need to leave, isn't your mum worrierd about you?"

"Nah, she'll be fine."

Then a thought struck me, they'd be leaving soon.

"Youl'll be leaving soon." I said, a shadow crossed Joe's face. He walked up to me.

"Yeah, hey, don't be sad, I'm not leaving for another two weeks." He said,he had his fingers under my chin so I could look into his eyes.

"Two weeks, boy, that's a long time, I'm gonna be sick of you by then." I said with a smile.

"Oh haha." Joe said, then we heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

"Out, I'll see you later." I said, pushing him towards the door,once he shut the door, I walked over to the bedroom door and opened it just a crack. "Yeeeees?" I said.

"Who were you talking too?" my BROTHER asked.

"Oh, you know, myself, you know how…what, what are you looking at?" I asked. Matt walk staright to my bed and picked up…oh crap,it was joe's jacket.

"It's a jacket." I said.

"Whos?"

"Sophie's, now get out, I need to get ready for school." I said pushing him towards the door, I grabbed the jacket.

"But…"  
"Uh, leave." He gave me a final look and left. I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Oh thankgod." I breathed out.


	5. I kissed Nick JONAS on the way to school

Chp 5

I was walking to school when a limo came up beside me.'ugh,could you make it any more obvious?' I thought when the window rolled down,it was Nick 'oh god, save me.' 'Not this time sucker.' 'Ugh!'  
"Alex, hop in." Nick said.

"Nah, I'm fine with walking, and by that look on your face…I'm gonna get in the car." I said, hurrying over to the limo. I got in on the opposite side of Nick.

"So, how's life?" I asked, casually.

"I saw you two." Nick said looking out the window.

"Who?…oh" I said as I remembered last night. "Nick.. I … we… I-I'm sorry, I didn't know t-that y-you…" I stammered, I've never seen him so angry.

"Oh so me kissing you wasn't a BIG hint." Nick said,as he turned his gaze onto me,it wasn't hate, it was sadness. I sat next to him, he turned to face me, I looked into his brown eyes.

"Oh Nick, I didn't mean to hurt you, what are you doing?" I asked, he placed a finger on my lips. As Nick leaned in closer, he whispered in my ear, "Let's see who's the better kisser." Then he kissed me, it was sweet, but I could tell he was still hurt. I kissed him back, god I feel like such a sl**,then the limo stopped, outside of school. Loreto school for CATHOLIC girls. I broke apart, Nick smiled.

"Who?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"You," I whispered out, then grabbed my bag and opened the door. Everyone stopped and stared, seriously now I know how Bella really felt in Twilight, I got out and so did Nick. Everyone screamed,well…but Nick ignored them and just pulled me into another kiss before getting back into the limo. I sighed an tured ounith jealous looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked and walked off to class.


	6. kissing in the rain

Chp 6 At lunch, Sophie came racing over and sat down on the other side of the table,s she was practically bouncing up ad down in her seat.

"So?" she asked, as I took a bit outt my BTL.

"What?" I said a mouth full of food.

"Yuck,ugh. At your house. Joe. Nick." She said, using a napkin towipe some mayonase off my chin. I slapped her hand away.

"It went okay." I said, after swallowing.

"It went ok, are you kidding me?" she said, looking surprised. I laughed.

"Come on." I said, standing up, putting away my BTL in my bag, then swung it on my back ,held out my hand. "We're gonna be late for band practise." I said, she narrowed her eyes at me but took my hand. I pulled her up and she smiled while she shook her head. We both ran off to band.

Anyway, we are having an annual summer band concert in three days. My band (alex miller & the Grove)/thanks to Selena/ are preforming Naturally and Talk is cheap.  
"Alex, Alex, Alex!" my music teacher yelled, I snapped out of my daydream.

"Sorry, yes?.." I said, looking at Miss Jackson, she smiled.

"I think you have your lead gitarrist back." She said.

"What?" she moved out of my view.

"Holy shi…shoot! Phillip!" I said, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey al. Long time no see." He said, after we pulled apart.

"Yeah, two years, since when did you live in Brisbane?" I asked.

"Three weeks ago, I go to the brother school of this pace " duh. " When I found out you went here I had to start playing again." He said, me and Phillip used to date, but it never worked ,so we're just friends (I hope)

"Ahem," we heard Sophie in the background.

"Sophie!" Phillip said, and ran over to give her a hug.

"The gang back together again." Miss Jackson said.

"Oh yeah." I answered.

Three days later and it was time for the concert. I hadn't spoken or heard from either Nick or Joe, probably off doing interviews and shows, so I was surprised when they showed up at the local bar/restaurant that had a huge stage.

"Uh Alex, your boys are here." Sohie said, what boys?. I walked up to the curtain and peeked out to find Nick and Joe getting swarmed by fans.

"oh dear god." I sihed. Then the concert started, we were on second last. "All right, next up is Alex Miller and the Grover." Said Miss Jackson. We went up on stage, I could see the two guys down there, to the left.

"All right, our first song is Naturally by Selena Gomez, I hope you enjjoy." I said as everyone started, I sang

Naturally:

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Bay bay baby

(Naturally)  
Naturally x5  
Everything baby comes naturally

The song was drawing to a close when I locked eyes with Joe. The song finished, everyone clapped.

"All right, thankyou. Our last song is Talk is cheap by Miley Cyrus." I gave Joe a shy smile when I started to sing.

Talk is cheap

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo  
Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo

I'm alone, it's just me just  
And I'm watchin' TV  
And I'm always oh, so bored at home  
I get up, I get out  
Drive my car way downtown  
Keep on calling, but you're never around  
See my friends out tonight  
Under these city lights  
In the club till someone starts a fight  
Then we get in the car  
Still don't know where you are  
I'm so pissed off, always hanging around

And I'm so tired  
You're fired

I'm so jealous, restless, relentless  
That's just me.  
I'm so crazy lately  
Come on, let it be  
Don't make me beg for the things I need  
You know what they say  
Where there's a will, there's a way  
Lies are free  
Talk is cheap

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo

Now we're out in the street  
And we sweat in the heat  
And we move with the traffic and the beat  
I don't care if you choke  
When you light up your smoke  
It's the one thing I can call my own

It's so tragic  
I'm so in it

I'm so jealous, restless, relentless  
That's just me.  
I'm so crazy lately  
Come on, let it be  
Don't make me beg for the things I need  
You know what they say  
Where there's a will, there's a way  
Lies are free  
Talk is cheap

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo

I'm so tired  
You're fired

I'm so jealous, restless, relentless  
That's just me.  
I'm so crazy lately  
Come on, let it be  
Don't make me beg for the things I need  
You know what they say  
Where there's a will, there's a way  
Lies are free  
Talk is cheap

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo

Talk is cheap, yeah

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay  
Woohoo Woohoo

Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay A-A-Ay

Yeah, lies are free  
And talk is cheap

The song ended and the whole room erupted into clapps and screams. I saw a lightning flash through the window as it started to pour with rain.

"Thankyou!" I screamed, as we went off stage. Me, Sophie, Jack (drummer) and Phillip all shared a group hug. After that, from the corner of my eye I saw Phillip kiss Sophie.

"Yes!" I said, punching the air. Everyone looked at me weird, I just shrugged. When I heard Miss Jackson speak ," And our special guest tonight are the Jonas Brothers singing their cool hit Australia."

I walked out to the front of the stage, just behing a row of screaming fans.

"It's so nice of you guys to let us be here tonight and this song is dedicated to a special friend of ours." Joe locked his eyes with mine. I looked away, but was caught by Nick's. I sucked in breath and turned my gaze elsewhere as they started their song.

Australia

You never listen to me  
I know I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
Yeah we all see through you  
No it won't be hard to do  
Throw away myself from you  
Oooh

And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cuz I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la (la la), la la la  
She's my dream girl

You were the one I thought I  
Needed, I'm better off alone  
Everybody knows it's true  
They all know your secrets  
The only thing you knew was true  
Has just walked out of your life  
How does it feel

So I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cuz I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la (la la), la la la  
She's my dream girl

And she will be there,  
to love and to care  
And no, there's no need to worry  
The girl of my dreams  
Who I know will be  
There to hold me when I'm down Till she's around

I'll just wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cuz I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la la  
She's my dream girl  
Oh yeah  
So I'll wait (So I'll wait) for her (for her) to come(to come)  
She won't break my heart (she won't break my heart 'cuz I know she'll be)  
I know she'll be from Australia  
She's so beautiful  
She's my dream girl  
La la la, la la la  
She's my dream girl  
Dream girl

Once they finished their song, Joe raced off. I went backstage and pushed, my way passed screaming fans. Kevin was the closest to me.

"Kevin! Kevin!" I yelled, he turned around and spotted me with my hand out towards him trying to get passed, he laugheed and grabbed onto my hand, he yanked me through. I straightend myself, after getting mauled, Kevin was still grinning.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked, he just reaced up and pulled something outta my hair.

"Holy crap, what is it?" I asked.

"Food," Kevin answered, gross, as he went back to signing autographs.

"Where's Nick?" I asked.

"Backstage:"  
"Joe?"  
"He's in the bathroom."  
"Oh, ew." I said, going backstage, but two guards stopped me.

"Sorry ma'm, you can't come back here," the talller one said.

"It's ok, let her," I heard Nick say. They moved outta the way. Nick was sitting on the couch.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Nick asked.

"Us."

No ones P.O.V.

Joe came outta the bathroom, but when he went backstage, he saw Alex. The girl he found out he was falling in love with. He stood behing the curtains when he saw Nick standing with her.

"I'm happy you agree with this," she said, Nick put his forehead on hers.

"I don't," he said.

But Joe, him having to be a boy, jumped to conclusions, when Alex kissed him on the cheek. He made a sound, he never knew he could make. Alex turned and saw Joe running outside into the rain.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Joe." I whispered, then realization hit. "Oh god, Joe!" I yelled, I pulled outta Nick's arms and moved to the door, but Nick caught my hand, I turned around, I could feel myself crying.

"I have to go." I said, pulled out of his grasp and ran into the rain. In seconds I was soaking wet. "Joe!" I yelled, out into the blackness of the night untill I saw him leaning against a lamp post. I ran up to him.

"Joe," he was soaking wet, his hair stuck to his face, his hands were in his pockets.

"Yes?" he asked, being passive.

"Are you ok?" I asked, standing infront of him, it didn't help that he was five inches taller then me.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"I can hear the sarcasm,be honest to me."  
"Well…OF COURSE I am not ok, you told my brother you loved him!"  
"Oh that, no Joe, no. It's nnot like that. I told him that we should be friends, no more. That I don't love him…"

"Really?" Joe asked. "Oh that makes sense, so if you don't love him, is there someone else that stole your heart?"  
" I don't know, actually yes, and he is tall,handsome, cute, funny, has brown eyes and brown hair," I said dreaming off.

Joe didn't understand, again. "Who is he? I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"Joe, I was talking about you!"  
"You were, so you think I am handsome, cute and funny?"  
"Of course I do," I answered, as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"That's the nicest anyone has ever said to me," when he said that, he kissed me. I needed to stand on my toes. I swore to myself that I would wear platform shoes the next time I met him. It was still raining, as I moved my arms up around his neck. I felt his arms moving around my waist. When we broke off, he put his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"This, this shouldn't happen!"

"But I want this to happen, it's meant to be, god wanted us to meet," I argued.

"I am leaving soon and…how are we going to stay like this if I am somehwere in the world?"

I thought for a moment," I honestly need to say I don't know."

Joe sighed," But lets not worry what will happen in a few days. Lets live the life now" I said. Joe said, "that's what I love about you, you always find the good part in life and he kissed me. I didn't think of the paparazzi that started taking pictures of us. I concentrated on that now.


	7. Magazine & trouble

Chp 7

I sat at the table eating toast two days later as someone flung a magazine infront of me. I looked up "What's that?" I heard my brother say. I picked up the magazine. It showed the picture of me and Joe from two days ago. We were KISSING and beneath it said "Joe Jonas and Alex Miller, more then just friends? And what happened to Nick? "Oh shoot" I mumbled.

"Did you show mum or dad?" I asked frantically.

"No," my brother answered.

"Why? Nevermind, thankyou!"  
" Why should I tell them? I just can't believe that my little sis is on the cover of a magazine," he laughed and I joined the laughing and ran over to hug him. Today was Saturday so I called Sophie over. In my room we sat on the couch and Sophie made her strict face and I laughed.

"Sooooooo, what about Phillip?" I asked, while laughing.

"We are together now," Sophie said proudly with a huge grin.

"I am so proud of you!" I said, while even laughing more.

"What about you and Joe, and what happened to Nick?" Sophie said when I heard Nick's name I felt how the tears came into my eyes. I tried to blink them away, and could see his hurt face right infront of me. Sophie noticed and she hugged me closely while I started cryng, I didn't even know why I was crying.

"Hey" she said when she loosened the hug."What's wrong?"  
"I don't know," I answered under tears. "I didn't want to hurt him. Everytime I hear his name I have a picture of his face in my head. And he always looks sad, about to cry." I explained. Sophie hugged me again and then I heard a knock on the window still with tears in my eyes I saw joe infront of the window looking happy, but as soon as he saw my face fell aswell. I opened the window and let him in. he held my face in his hands and I tried to look away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The tears coming back to my eyes and I went over to the couch next to Sophie, who automatically hugged me. Joe looked at her confused with a questioning expression. Sophie told Joe what was wrong, trying to avaoid nick's name. Joe understood quickly and sat down next to me. Sophie loosened her hug and lightliy turned me to Joe. I felt his arms wrapping around and he carefully placed my head on his chest, it was warm and comfortable, I dug my face into his chest. I didn't care how much I ever wanted this moment, I only cried. It took be about half an hour to recover and stop crying. Sophie had to leave and Joe was sitting on my bed now. I walked over to him. He had a hoping expression on his face. It was 9 pm already. "Do you wanna come over to my place?" he asked.

"As serious as I can be," he smiled. I told my parents I would sleep at Sophie's house and told Sophie to tell my parents, in case they called, to tell them that I was at her house.


	8. Nightmare with a twist

Chp 8

His house was HUGE! He didn't stay with his family for the time now. I was about to fall asleep so he brought me to a room. I happily found the bed and all I remembered was that someone was next to me when I fell aslepp. I woke up with a start. He got up and looked at me. "What was it?" his voice sounded great, even when he was sleppy. "Just a nightmare." I said, as I pulled my hair outta my bun.

"About what?" Joe asked as he pulled back some of my hair, behing my ear. I looked down at my hands, playing woth my lackie band.

"Nothing." I said, Joe put two fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"Tell me," he said, as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Ah, well that when you leave you wouldn't keep in touch with me." I said, Joe's face changed from worry to a sad expression.

"Oh,Al, I will ALWAYS keep in touch and visit when ever I can." Joe said, tears sprung to my eyes, jeeze what's up with me lately. I tried to hold them in but one from each eye leaked over the side.

"You leave tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah," his voice cracked, I put my hand on his right cheek.

"Hey, don't go crying on me." I said,with a sad smile.

"Me and crying? you're right," he said in a whisper.

"Hey don't." I kissed him on the cheek, then got up outta the bed and then stopped short, I turned back around.

"That was your bed right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied,I turned around, "Why?"

I silently gave a yes and smiled "No reason." I said walking off to the bathroom


	9. Goodbye

Chp 9

Today was the day that the Jonas Brothers left Australia. My parents (being kind as they are) brought me to the airport. We had to push our way through screaming fans and paparazzi. When we finally made it to them, it was only half an hour to their flight boarded.

"Joe," I whispered.

"Hey Alex."

"Will you miss me?" it was a stupid question, but I wanted to know the answer.

"Of course! Do you think I wouldn't after all I said to you? Well…will you miss me?"

"Joe, of course." I hugged him, "How could I not miss such a guy like you?"  
"Flight 815 to LAX you are now boarding." A voice said. The tears came back to my eyes and when I looked at Joe I could also see that he had tears in his eyes. This time I wasn't ashamed of any tears. I hugged him closely again and he kissed me. I still wasn't used to it, it was the best feeling ever. I didn't care if my parents saw what was heppening. He hugged me closely again and as he stood at the door he turned around again and I saw tears running down his cheeks, he gave me a last weak smile and left. I couldn't hold it back. I ran to my brother and let me fall into his arms and cried. Being without him, how was it going to work?


	10. sadness&Sweet sixteen

Chp 10

Back at home I went straight to my room and lay on my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

Joe's P.O.V

I miss her so much! I stared outsde the window but I saw nothing. I felt an arm around me, was it Nick?

"Hey Joe," I heard a voice saying from far away, it was Nick's.

"Joe!" another voice said. Probably belonging to Kevin.

"JOE!" Nick said. "Joe come! Talk to me!"  
"Yes?" I heard my voice, it was no more then a whisper.

"He's back," Kevin said. Nick rolled his eyes. I slowly turned my head to face them.

"Joe, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm not," my voice cracked. " I miss her so much!" tears coming back to my eyes.

"Joe, everything will be ok, you can call her and we will meet her again." The last part was a whisper. I knew hi missed her as much as I did.

Sophie's P.O.V

"I'm worried about her." I said as si sat down next to Phillip and Matthew at the kitchentable.

"Me too," Phillip said.

"She's been in her room for at least two weeks." I said.

"If I ever meet Joe again…" but I cut her brother off.

"Hey, hey, you can't blame Joe for this, it really isn't his fault. He never knew he'd fall in love" I said. Matt relaxed a bit.

"What are we gonna do?" Phillip asked.

Alex P.O.V 

Now I know how Bella feels in New Moon, even though he told me he loved me it still feels like a huge hole has been punched through my chest.

May 12th 2011 ( a year later)

Today I'm turning sweet sixteen baby. Everyone was here, all I had to do was wear the dress my mum bought me. It was just down to my knees, black and strapless. I gotta wear my black knee tops (converses).

"Alex! Honey, come on, you're gonna be late." My mum shouted from downstaires.

"Okay, coming!" I yelled back. I ran a hand through my new short hair (Selena style). Demi Lovato was playing in the background. I ran downstaires and when I opened up the doors to outside I got a big "HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" I found four of my friends from Germany. Catherine and her boyfriend (still) Max, Caitlin and Rebecca. I ran to them first and we had a huge group hug.

"Oh my god guys! How- when- who?" I stammerd.

"Ask Rebecca." Max said, I turned too Rebecca as EVERYONE crowded around us.

"I met the guy I've been dreaming about since you came to Germany!" she said, happily, my heart I think stopped working for about 3 seconds, Prowl would crash.

"Joe?" I whispered, they had no idea.

"Yes! Holy sh!t! I nearly fainted." Rebecca said.

"Yeah and I almost pucked on him." Catherine said I had to smile on that.

"Yeah, they came to my house in New Jersey when I was there and told me to give you this." Caitlin said, handing me an envelope. My name was written in Joe's handwriting. I took it.

"Uh, guys enjoy the party and I'll be back." I said running off back inside. I ran up to my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed, and opened the envelope. I opened the card and something fell out, but I was to into the card that I didn't notice it falling out. I read the card:

Hello Beautiful,

Uh, it's been a while since we last spoke, hey nearly a year. God I have nothing to write just that your turnng sixteen. I remember when I did, we weren't that famous back then. Ahem, well I've missed you every second of my life since reeturning home, and doing the new season of J.O.N.A.S. was hard, trying to play Stella's boyfriend while I was thinking of you. Anyway Nick's yelling at me to hand over the card, wait no he found a piece of paper and he's writing…A LOT! I bought a plane ticket for you and Sophie, for a private jet to take you to L.A.

I almost dropped the card the I picked up the tickets off the floor.

"Sophie shimmon, Row A2. Flight J83 from Brisbane International airport to LAX." I read out loud, then I heard a scream, Sophie and Rebecca ran in and jumped on my bed.

"Read the rest of the card," Sophie said, looking at her ticket.

"So you read the ticket out loud." I said, the writing had changed. "Nick" I said " and you'll have screaming fans (girlfans) I'd like you to know that me and Selena are giving it a try but I still…." I trailed off as it said "love you, with all my heart." I couldn't read it the rest.

"Let's go and show mum." I said grabbing our tickets off Sophie.

I ran down the stairs.

"Mum, mum!" I yelled as I came into the kitchen with Sophie and Rebecca behind.

"What?" she asked, I held out the tickets to her. She grabbed them off me.

"Well, I guess your going to L.A." she said with a proud smile.

"Yes, thank you sooooo much." I screamed, as I hugged her.

"Ok, ok, now who's up for a café?" she asked. We ran outside to have fun with everyone else.


	11. Reunion

Chp 11

We were on the plane already. The last 4 hours have just gone by in a blurr (heehee blurr). I had packed, said thankyou to all my guests, spoken with Sophie's mum which agreed that Sophie could go. I found out that the Jonas family had paid for Catherine, Max, Caitlin, and Rebecca to fly with me and Sophie on the jet as well. It was like the one on the Hannah Montana movie, but a little bigger. We talked and played truth or dare (involded Max and Catherine kissing, yuck!). we landed in L.A. at 12:30pm. As soon as we got off the jet I saw Joe. His long hair had got replaced with short spiky, and he had glasses oh his face, damn he is hot! Without watching news you sure missed a lot.

"Uh, Rebecca can you…" she got what I meant and grabbed my bag off me as I walked up to Joe. I stopped infront of him. He was still tall. I saw the paparazzi taking photos but I didn't care.

"Hi," I managed to get out.

"Hi," Joe said, his sweet voice, God I've missed it.

"So how is…" but before I got to say anything Joe leaned down and kissed me. The fireworks went off than, and not kissing him for a year was the hardest thing ever. We heard an "Ahem." From behind us, we broke apart and I saw Nick behind Joe's shoulder.

"Nick!" I exclaimed. I ran over and gave him a huge hug.

"How's it hanging Al?" he asked.

"All better." I whispered in his ear.

"Great," he said, as I felt everyone join in a grouphug, even Max and Catherine.

We broke apart and laughed. All the other passengers waiting for their flights looked at us, confused. Sophie shrieked.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw that Phillip was behind her and had her in a hug. We all laughed, again.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked. I grinned.

"Well…SOMEONE gave me a planeticket to get here," he answered. Sophie looked at me, first serious but then smiled and hugged me.


	12. Audition shriek

Chp 12

We were at the hotel where Joe had already reserved rooms for us. For me, a room for Rebecca and Caitlin and one for Catherine and Max. The rooms were HUGE and looked comfortable. A big bed, a TV, a fridge and more. We brought the bags into the rooms and while the others unpacked, Joe and me went to a park near the hotel. Time for us two alone. We walked in silence but I couldn't stand it.

"Joe…" I started.

"No Alex," he interrupted.

"Joe listen. I don't know how long I can stay. Certainly not for long."  
"Yes, I thought about that, but I didn't find a solution."  
"Yes, I know…" we sat down on one of the benches. Amazingly there were no screaming girls surrounding us. I enjoyed it.

'ring ring ring ring' It was Joe's phone.

"Yes, that's awesome! Great thankyou!" then he hung up, he grinned.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I've got great news."  
"Yes, I know that. But what IS IT?"  
"Calm down, guess what?"  
"WHAT! Joe, seriously."

"There is an audition for 2 people to continue the Hannah Montana series.

"And you mean…"  
"Yes, my agent signed you and one of your friends, I forgot who, up for the audition." He grinned.

"He did…" 'ring ring'

My phone interrupted me.

"Hello? Really? He did? See ya there!"

Seemingly Joe had signed up Rebecca with me. The audition was later that day, at 7 in the evening. Rebecca was already waiting in the lobby. She came running up to me.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe this is REAL!" she shrieked.

"Calm down."

"Alex and Rebecca, please come in," a voice said. Now I also started to get nervous.

"Hello, we're gonna do a scene from 'Would I lie to you Lilly," a young woman said, as we walked in. We needed to present a short conersation from one of the episodes.

"Go ahead," an older man said.

"You see that smile? Cus of me, that laugh, I did that. Sometimes a little lie can make it all good." I recalled that line,after watching the episode like 500 times.

"And sometimes a little red hat can make that all go away." The older man said, playing Oliver's role.

"Huh?" I said, putting on my best confused face. "Oh no, the guy that I bribed to buy Lilly's hat was Blabby Bobby's daddy." They laughed.

"You know this wouldn't happen if we were in Italy, they wear beras," he said.

"That's france," I said putting on my annoyed face, they laughed again," Now just distract her."

"How?"  
"Lilly! Oliver is having problems breathing."  
"I am?" I faked a punch, in the air.

"I think it's a reaction of being underground. Try to relax him, I'll go to get Corally." I said, Rebecca came in now.

"OK, oh, hey hey Oliver, you a little nervous here?"  
"She …help."

"Yes, I know. Miley's getting help, don't worry, you're gonna be fine."  
"Thankyou." The older guy said, writing something down, they clapped.

"So Alex, tell us about yourself." They asked.

"Well, I just turned sixteen and I'm from Australia. I have the lot mum, dad, brother, sister, niece, brother in law." I laughed "and a boyfriend."

"Yes we heard." The younger woman said. "Well Alex, you did great today, and will give a call once we know." She said.

"Thankyou so much," I said, shaking each of their hands. We walked outta the door and literally fell into Joe's arms.

"OMG!" I said.


End file.
